fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Tech Galaxy
Dino Tech Galaxy is the third game in the Dino Tech series. It again follows Kevrex, Maxsteg, Avertooth, Trendactyl, Devgar, Thombo and Logi-Bearute. They now must defeat their most powerful foe yet, The Devil, who has taken them to his new, the Dark Side of the Moon, which he has taken over. The Devil now becomes a being of space, and he has stolen the Lunar Blade from the god of the Lumas; Lunas. Plot and Gameplay Once, in the Fantendo Castle, The Fan is talking to Lunas about the Return of the Devil, and how it was a really good movie. Then, the Devil comes and steals Lunas's most powerful weapon, the Lunar Blade. The Fan notices this, and decides to send his most powerful soildeirs, Rexer, the god of Bravery, Stegan, the god of Strength, Sabes, the god of Wisdom, Pterdoin, the god of Speed, Ankor, the god of Capturing, and Paklu, the god of Riches. The 6 gods look almost excactly like Kevrex and his friends. When the 6 gods go after the Devil, he uses the Lunar Blade to turn them into Dark Matter, and teleports himself to the dark side of the moon. On he moon, he turns the entire moon into his own dark kingdom. He then summons a mirror that let's him see what's going on in the Fantendoverse. He then sees Kevrex and the others playing. He thinks they are the 6 gods from before, and brings them to his Kingdom. He tries to destroy them, but they dodge his attacks. He then sends them to the recently destroyed Pluto, and says if they don't get to his Kingdom and try to defeat him, he will destroy the planet. The dinos then start to venture around Pluto, and after many battles and tricks, they find Shooto, a giant Space Monster that is the so called king of Pluto. After defeating the Space Monster, they find Robo, a robotic little ball with two stubby little robotic arms. Robo thanks the Dinos, and then tells them he will become they're transfer to other planets. Avertooth asks him to fly them to the moon, but Robo says he cannot go that far, but he says he can fly them to Jupiter. They fly to Jupiter, but Robo get's captured by Staruken, the king of Jupiter. Robo manages to tell them that Devil's Evil Planet Army all wants to catch him, as he is a rare piece of technology. The Dinos then go after Staruken, and the journey is on! Playable Characters and NPCs To see how the character choice instruction here or here. Playable Kevgar- Moveset here or here. Maxsteg- Moveset here or here. Avertooth- Moveset here or here. Trendactyl- Moveset here or here. Thombo- Moveset here. Devgar- Moveset here. Logi-Bearute- He shoots rocks, stomps, and is the lowest jumper and the new slowest. NPCs Pink Dinos, Tyrex, Yellow Dinos, Green Dinos, Blue Dinos, Saber-Toothes, Red Dinos, White Dinos, Turquise Dinos and Brown Dinos are all background characters. They are captured by Taurock, and are talkable on Saturn til' the Dark Moon. Mini Devils- Shoots fire balls and uses his rocket fist for quarter damage. Rocky Not so Giants- Hammer Pounds for quarter damage. Red Wheels- Roll at you and bounce for quarter damage. Bosses Pluto Giant- Boss of Pluto. Pluto Blaster and can Fly. = Half damage. Staruken- Boss of Jupiter. Star spin, can fly and shoots lazers. = Half Damage. Taurock- Boss of Saturn. Runs and Crashes at you. = Half Damage. YinYangYo- Boss of Neptune. Creates burning water waves, stomps and can throw tornadoes. = Half Damage. Chef Blazepillar- Boss of the Sun. Shoots mini meteors, can fly and stomps fire blasts. = Half Damage. The Devil- Boss of the Dark Moon. Uses the Lunar Sword to slash, teleport himself, can fly, shoot dark lazers and use the dark fist wave. Epilouge After defeating the Devil, the Devil falls down to the earth, and lands in the Rocksville Prison, right next to Dolphis and Tyraptor. Then, the Lunar Sword falls down to Earth, but the player 1 dino ctches it. Then, the 6 Gods from earlier turn back to normal. Later, after a party with all the other dinosaurs, the 6 Dinosaurs walk back home, when suddenly, they are all teleported to The Fan's Castle. The Fan explains that for their victory of saving the world, he will give the chance of immortality. The Dinos decline the offer, but they do ask if they could meet all the other gods. They then meet Lunas, The Enemy, Hutses, the god of survival, Power ups, and Toads, Swimper, the god of Cheep Cheeps and swimming, Blooka, the goddess of Bloopers and Warp Pipes, Parato, the god of the Koopas, ParaTroopas, and the sky, Goobam, the god of Goombas and ParaGoombas, Peatsa, the goddess of Pirahana Plants, Wadree and Wadroo, the gods of Waddle Dees and Waddle Doo, Cappas, the god of the Cappies, Lakintu, the goddess of Lakitus and Lakitu Clouds, Pengus, the god of the Penguins, Hooper, the god of the Dinos, and Bulkan, the god of Sarrasland and Bullet Bills. Then, suddenly, Bulkan and Parato dissapear, and the person who captured them is the Evil Yeti; Coldok. The dinos are told to go after Coldok, and their journey begins. This sets up the stories for Dino Tech: Airborn, and Dino Tech: Center of the Earth. Trivia *This the first Dino Tech game with The Fan in it. *This the first game with no talkable characters. Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Fan Games